


Iron Storms

by licxrva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licxrva/pseuds/licxrva
Summary: Tony was hidden from the world since the avengers seized the land with the excuse of reforming it in a better place.An alternative world where you have to learn to survive and Peter tries to save the day.English is not my native language.





	Iron Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Why fight if Steve makes better pair with Bucky or with Tony, when can we have them all in a relationship?
> 
> I must admit that I have read many things from alternate universes and a little apocalyptic to the point where I decided to make this fic.
> 
> This is created in an existing time, which is not based on what happened in the movies.
> 
> It will be dark but it will have its limits, what can I say? I love happy endings.
> 
> I do not have a beta so I have difficulty editing and more because my native language is not English, most likely there will be spelling mistakes.

If there was something that could worry Tony to the core, it was Peter Parker, he was the only one who could cause a heart attack. Tony met Peter when he was 9 years old, and when the aunt of Peter died and this left without family, found no way to remove the child from his life, perhaps not admit it publicly, but Peter was the biggest weakness of Tony Stark, and loved that it was so.

Therefore major mental and physical stability problems were due to the fault of the now Peter Stark.

Again to disappear in the shadows of the city and nobody could blame Tony worry, if perhaps lived another life or different situation, there would be no such degree of concern, but they lived here, hidden in New York, in the best basement in the city, or dome as he called you baby spider.

Could be extremely ridiculous, hide in the same town as the Avengers, sounded completely stupid and incredibly that is the reason why it was the wisest, nobody suspected, everyone believed that it was in another city, that not even it was in this country, all They hoped that the mysterious iron man who helped the Avengers in some time, was hidden on a tropical island or perhaps a luxury hotel selling weapons to the rebels, wrong they all were.

Tony sometimes really felt that I was in a nightmare and when he woke up in the morning, expect Jarvis to announce you that her vital signs were altered by a nightmare and everything was really good, that Steve does not send all to hell and it took the world with his fellow soldier of winter, not Fury killer believing that their ideals for a better world should be above others, but reality surpasses fiction.

Despite being the arrogant so-called billionaire, Tony always helped before the Avengers, he sincerely admired what they did, they saved lives, they wanted a better world and the very idea of a better world achievement that did all these atrocities. After having been kidnapped by the ten rings in Afghanistan, tried to remove all traces of weapons that Howard Stark I force him to create, somehow he felt that he owed to the people, do something better, so I try to give back it to save lives.

It was a pity that I ended up being another bad decision.

 

 

 

Should really be a stupidity get into the system and State programs of the Avengers to fuck them awhile, but really detested those type, the captain with that stupid shining armor, sometimes believed that it would wake up and was all a bad dream, and then he would have breakfast with his dad and go to school, where he would return from school would take coffee together while they created things, in a different world where the Avengers never managed to take control of the world.

Peter often wondered that you have thought Fury knowing that their beloved captain, his future hero who awoke so save the Earth, ended up being that destroyed it. While when managed with the mastery still had a shortage, I could see clearly how disastrous that ended up being everything, and as people revealing previously accepted with calm what should happen, believe strongly that the principles now governing they were correct.

Block a while the systems did not have a purpose or great reasoning, simply it was fun to do to annoy and cause minor problems. He had to be locked up most of the hours in a basement by idiots pursuing his dad, just wanted to enjoy revenge, even if it was an almost insignificant way, unwilling to move and draw attention, that would be disastrous.

It wasn't stupid, so it was always going to shops in different places where we never had cameras, used devices that it built and entered programs federate them changing passwords and locking pages, producing errors or deleting files from Occasionally, the pages are unlocked at hours, after all, and high-end engineers working for the regime of the Avengers. When FRIDAY said that the database managed to restart, pulled out the device, without realizing it has a tracker was placed in his backpack and was being guarded by the black widow.

Tony strove daily in his technology what was nothing new, although the roof was a glass of 8 inches thick black, which allowed the view from the low part as from above only was able to see a flat completely normal.

I was used to seeing office workers on the roof, but even so, the insecurity was always there, the thought of what happened if he sat on the couch or took a nap and when he opened his eyes would be the same Steve Rogers standing smiling from Up.

I never let him seem a torture, but when it was officially confirmed that many of the weapons that he had created were those that were used in large quantities to kill the revealed, the guilt immediately arose and the only thing left to do was Curse Howard Stark for making him build those weapons that were now used to destroy thousands of lives.

He saw the watch again and cursed quietly, Peter should already have returned, despite all the boy was extremely responsible and punctual with his schedules and obligations, and was already an hour overdue. I couldn't complain at all about the boy, it was all and more than I would have asked of a son, he was respectful, sarcastic, kind and intelligent, and that was exactly what worried him, Peter always told him everything, and he never arrives late with Tony.

When Peter looked at the streets he knew that everything was normal, but there was something, That horrible feeling that something was watching him., of what something was following him, when he saw the hairs of his arms bristling he knew without a doubt that something bad was going to happen , because if there was something that never failed him it was his instincts.

He looked everywhere and really did not see anything out of the ordinary, everything seemed to indicate an everyday day, full of workers from here to there, people with cars and clerks, nothing out of the ordinary, which only made this more disturbing.  
He folded around the corner to the left quickly to find a closed alley, about to turn around when he felt it, a look on his back, which bristled all the hairs at the end, yet when he turned around there was no one.  
Despite putting himself in a fighting position, there was still no one to appear, I throw a cobweb towards the top of the building and it sways with speed. He knew it was stupid to use his powers in the middle of the street knowing what the Avengers do to anyone who has powers or as they call them, mutants for normal people.

After what I would call perfectly a counterfeit democratic coup, people just stopped wondering if what the Avengers were doing was right or wrong, they just assumed that what they were doing was normal, a regime What broke all kinds of crime and placed a firm hand.

It's amazing what fear can do to people, they always said to accept people who were different, but right now, in this difficult situations, is when you realize that the truth is that nothing has changed, as the Avengers said that Anyone with powers was possibly dangerous to any nation in this world, people did not hesitate to heed and any suspected situation was treated very quickly, demonstrating the true face of humanity where there was still a Deep hatred for anything that was unknown, that was not classified under normal standards for them.

Unlike many "mutants," Peter did not receive powers at birth, but like many, he received them for a particular situation that occurred in his life. Who would have thought that school outing would end up with him being bitten by a radioactive spider, is that he looked ridiculous he just think about it, just every time he looked at his past he couldn't help thinking about Uncle Ben and much less could forget when Aunt May died Killed in cold blood.

I really could not bear to think about it and much less could be believed sometimes that Mr. Stark would have really adopted him as his son, sometimes he had seen it appear in the news and always appeared in the morning programs, in which it was said that he was a womanizer to alcoholic conceited, but despite that he could not avoid a full feeling of admiration for all the things he managed to create, was his hero and his own hero was the one who saved him.  
He moved through the dark alleys until he came down, made a change of shirt and jacket, quickly dumped his clothes in the trash next to him, put on glasses and ran through the crowd to camouflage himself, went through a small window of the offices watching that nobody has seen him enter before closing the door and moving a couple of tiles to go down to the vault.

 

 

 

If Tony did not know that Peter is his son, definitely a long time ago he would have thrown him a propeller. Even though Jarvis monitors the building and several surrounding sectors managing to hide his security system, his paranoia would always get the worst out of him. Rhodey had been constantly scolding him after Jarvis informed him that his vital signs had not improved as expected and that his blood pressure had dropped again.

I had always joked before with what Peter was going to have a heart attack, but it turned out to be something very real that I'm currently quitting being a joke. 2 months ago when Steve Rogers with the team came out again on screen charging that Peter was an allegedly dangerous mutant and a very high reward for him, could not believe that a 15-year-old can intimidate perfectly Captain America was offered, but even though I try to make a sarcastic comment, without realizing it, I was already looking at the ceiling with two very worried people asking about him.

When he woke up he found himself in the small nursing space they had temporarily created, with Jarvis informing Rhodey about his delicate state of health and that he had had a heart attack. Just after a week Rhodey and Pepper let him into his laboratory to fix some things in the arc reactor, but that did not stop Rhodey from calling Pepper to convince him not to return to the lab until a few weeks later.

Although he knew that having stayed in New York was going to be a double-edged sword, Tony had already prepared the final plan. T'Challa was the only one who really was in complete disagreement with the decision of the Avengers, cutting off any connection with these, locked his nation, without having contact with any other. The Avengers of insurance saw a beneficial situation for them having possibly attacked Wakanda, they did not and Tony really did not want to know the reason why.

When T'Challa communicated with Tony he could not believe it, he had programmed Jarvis exclusively all those months so that nobody could have any communication other than  
Peter, Rhodey and Pepper with him, although he was not surprised to learn that Shuri, the sister of King, he had managed to find a small flaw in the system to communicate with him. T'Challa had discovered that Iron Man had still not been captured, so he had asked his sister and several trusted subjects to look for him, he was surprised to learn that he was still alive in the same city where he was still alive. there was the headquarters of the Avengers, even so, when they managed to communicate with Tony they had a brief and precise conversation, knowing that the risk of having spoken and being discovered was very high.

For Tony the statement was accurate but it was a light of Hope, he knew he could find some safe house somewhere in the world, but no opportunity had been so high to be able to leave from there to a safe place as it would be in Wakanda, it was not a sure bet but none was in this case and he really swore that if the king had been there he would almost have kissed him, that same moment they organized a hologram with a meticulous plan so that they could get out of there without a fight knowing that he was going to be impossible to win.

Shuri already had all the preparations made, about the commercial plane that was going to arrive in the United States where Tony was going to use a suit he had built for him, for Peter and for Rhodey, which was a limited time of two hours to camouflage all their physical appearance, they had already obtained all the passports and official documents that were needed to leave the country.

Phil Coulson came out of the shower with a fluffy blue towel tied around his waist, brushing his teeth, a bit unbelievable that the same Shield agent who was helping Tony was also Clint Barton's boyfriend, almost unrealistic result. Even if Phil did not agree with the Avengers mechanism, it was not absolute opposition either, as an agent knew what battles was impossible to win. So he looked for a better solution to help, a help that was realistic and if it could be done, throughout this year he really had a lot of love for Tony to Peter, even Rhodey and Mrs. Potts, but he still had mixed feelings, always He was present to choose his new dysfunctional family or his boyfriend and the Avengers.

While watching how he was going to his room, Tony set out to see the clock on the wall, it was really going to give him an attack and how things were going, even though the ceiling was extremely thick and he knew perfectly well that nobody could note, there were multiple emergency exits by underground that led to different buildings in the city, with different emergency plans, Jarvis was prepared to disconnect himself to the network as soon as he was ordered and even self-destruction in case they managed to enter his system, after seeing the map of emergency exit and even make several times a week improvement in these plans and then review them with Peter almost every day.

Sighing and resigned to go for coffee, I definitely had to ask Mrs. Potts to please buy the merchandise for the month, I could not continue to survive on coffee and smoothies, and Peter had already scolded him enough for not taking care of your health. He walked quickly to his makeshift lab trying to forget Peter for a moment and suppose that it was simply a delay for a casual reason and not that he had already been kidnapped. Anyway, at this time I could not go out into the light of day and help, except with all the employees in the offices above.

 

 

 

Peter walked at a brisk pace, turn left then right and there he saw it, only one block away to reach the offices, he would have to go through the reception as unnoticed as he could, camouflage himself among the workers and get into the Office walls 7-8, it was a quick, simple and simple process but it was still scary. Although no worker noticed them, it was always worrisome to have so many people around who could give them away.

He began to place the codes and to go down the stairs between the walls, he arrived at the last door with more codes and the thickest, so that he could go down through the ceiling and finally be able to enter the dining room. It was not fast or slow just with methodical steps with those who finished down the stairs and there was Tony with a spatula, not knowing if he wanted to throw it in his face or hug him and cry.

"Is it that you are a silly child? Look at what you just did, do you know what could have happened? Do you have any idea how long it took to wait for you? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" He spoke so fast that he could not even understand everything, a term of sighing quickly and he only resigned himself and gave him a hug.

"Do not do this to me, do you have any idea what would happen if they came to catch you?" he growled.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I promise it will not happen again, there was just a little mishap but nothing happened" Peter gave her a trembling smile that looked hopeful but ended up being a strange grimace.

Tony just sighed, I really didn't want to forbid the child to see the world, that shouldn't happen, but he couldn't afford to give him all the freedom knowing that the Avengers knew what Peter was related to him, that of course, put him like a white Perfect, not to mention that he was still wanted for being an alleged dangerous mutant. Sometimes he just preferred not to think about it, because sometimes he had some ideas that terrified him to the core imagining Peter in a room being tortured or mutilated with Steve Rogers laughing maniacally behind.

"I'm really not doing very well thinking about all the things that might have happened, better we eat" while Tony was about to make coffee, Peter went to wash his hands and to turn on the TV, putting the scenes that happened after have been made a The Avengers official discourse, the journalists were everywhere asking questions to the minor technicians and ministers who had assigned less important things that did not require the attention of the high command. They finished showing some images where people almost praised those monsters admiring them as if they were their own gods.

"Come Peter, let's eat and wait for Rhodey and Pepper to arrive, I have to give them information about the last details, in a week we'll get out of here" he finish sitting down while Phil appeared with a bowl in his hand.

Tony was a determined man, they would leave New York forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post as often as I can and the ideas or comments will always be appreciated.
> 
> Have mercy that is my first English translation xD


End file.
